Missing scenes
by Aussie Heroine
Summary: just several scenes they left out of episode 46 of Fma brotherhood. obviously this is Edwin centric


Just a one shot I decided to write after watching Ep 46 of brotherhood. This is kind of me filling in a few scenes the episode left out. Hope you enjoy and remember to review!

Before the promise day

_XEDWARDX_

"_You need to try to save everyone damn it! Now isn't the time to doubt yourself . . ." _

Winry's words rang within my ears, making my blood boil. Of course I was going to try and save everyone! But why couldn't she see that there was a very real possibility that things will go wrong? There was a very real chance that after the promise day Amestris would no longer exist, its people no longer people, but merely unresting souls. That was the thought that hurt the most, that millions of people including everyone I knew and loved would be gone in the blink of an eye. She would be gone . . . Growling I rested my head in my hands. Whenever I thought about what that bearded idiot had planned, it filled me to the brink with rage (more than usual). But when I thought of what could happen to Winry, my chest hurt uncontrollably and there was nothing that could soothe the ache.

In retrospect her desire wasn't selfish, but she wanted something so large and I was afraid that I would fail her. Greed had said not all greed is bad, but is was still one of the seven deadly sins, and one it seemed that was the most likely to get yourself and the ones you love killed. Groaning, I flopped back on the sofa and massaged my temples. We needed to leave soon, but something felt wrong inside, I couldn't leave things the way they were between us. What if we both died? Did I want the last memories I left her with be of us fighting? Pausing, I stared up at my right hand. This was the first time I really considered anything like that. I mean sure I was always risking my life and I had no problem dying if it would save my brother but I never once thought about how I effected her. I knew it would break her inside if either of us were to die but once she got pasted that pain, what then?

I had been stupid not to think about how this would affect her. I frequently left with out saying good-bye or even thanking her, I left with her not knowing whether Al and I would return or not. Now that both our lives were on the brink of destruction, it suddenly mattered to me how she felt. I wanted to take her in my arms and let her know just how much I really appreciated and cared for her.

There was a soft knock at the door, which broke me out of my slump.

"Edward?" Winry called softly, carefully edging the door open. I clenched my teeth as she closed the door and moved to stand in front of me. What was I suppose to say to her now? Her blue eyes bore into me as an awkward silence stretched between us. Finally Winry broke the silence.

"I'm not going to apologise for what I said back there," she announced, still glaring at me. "You need to save everyone but I guess you already know that . . ." she bit her lip and sighed. I opened my mouth to respond but she shushed me.

"Listen I don't want things to end this way between us. If . . . if you don't come back this isn't how I want to remember us."

I stared wide-eyed at her not sure how to reply.

"What!" she snapped, her blue gaze burning with fire. Swallowing, I gesture for her to sit beside me.

"Nothing, I . . ." Digging my hand into my pocket, I felt the brush of cold metal. Clenching my fist around the precious objects, I pulled them out into the light.

"Here," I whispered, reaching out to put the objects into her hand. Curious, Winry glanced down at her hand and gasped.

"My earrings," she murmured, looking between me and the pieces of metal in her hand.

"Yeah I've been carrying those around for a while. Figured I should probably give them back to you," I muttered, trying not to meet her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as she glanced down at her hand, fingertips skimming over the earrings as she traced there all to familiar shape. I focused on her, trying desperately to memorise every detail about her, one last memory in case the worst happened.

Suddenly Winry reached out and seized my arms in a vice like grip.

"Hey!" I squeaked as she forced my hand open, placing the earrings back into my palm. Now it was my turn to look between her and my hand.

"Why?" I asked, blinking in surprise. Sighing, Winry slumped against the bed.

"Remember the promise I made to you I while back? That the next time I cried it would be tears of joy when you and Al are whole again?" I nodded, narrowing my gaze.

"Yeah, where are you going with this?" Reaching out, she closed her fist over mine.

"I want you to promise me something Edward," she announced, leaning close to face me. We stared at each other, gold melting into blue. Her eyes looked sad, but in the background there was a blue spark burning.

"What?" I asked, refusing to back down from her gaze.

"I want you to promise me that the next time I see you, Amestris will be safe you and Al will be whole again. Before I just yelled at you, but I've known you long enough to know it will take more than that. If I make you swear to protect us all and return home safe, then I know there is no way you can back out of it. Hold onto my earrings until after the promise day, to remind you. I expect to get them back and will never forgive you if you die though!"

I had to remember to breathe. Darn it she had caught me out, there was no way I was going to break a promise to her.

"I prom . . ." I began to say when suddenly my voice cut off. I glanced down to find Winry's arms around me, hugging me tight. My brain stopped working for a minute, refusing to respond. Winry was hugging me, what exactly did that mean? What was I suppose to do? Before would have started freaking out and trying to put as much distance between us as possible. But things were different now, I'm not sure how but I wasn't going to back away this time. Instead I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist, embracing her back. She gasped as if she hadn't expected me to respond, which gave me a small buzz inside. I gripped her tightly, allowing myself for the first time to enjoy her warmth and comfort. I wasn't 100% sure what this would mean later, or what Winry was exactly to me, but at this moment I didn't care. As far as I was concerned, I was hugging the person who meant the most to me in this world aside from Al.

Footsteps rang out up stairs causing us to break apart. Winry tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced down at the floor.

"Just remember okay Alchemy freak, I . . .I have to go," and with that she ran out the door leaving me alone. I could still feel her warmth lingering on me, comforting and feeling just like home. I tightened my grip on her earrings and stood up. She had made me promise and I intended to see it though. Exhaling I focused my golden gaze on my hand.

"I swear Winry I will save everyone including you. The next time you see Al and I everyone will be safe and Al and I will be whole again. Then I will make you cry tears of joy!"

Gently I put the earrings in my back pocket where they had resided for the past few months, but they seemed heavier now, like they carried the extra weight of my promise. Sighing, I looked up as the door opened once more.

"You ready kid?" Mr Gorilla asked. Nodding I grabbed my coat and pushed passed him.

"You bet!" I hissed, marching up the stairs towards the front door. Several minutes later we were standing outside the Rockbell house, me on one side of the steps while Winry was on the other. I thanked her, the first time I really ever let her know just how much I appreciated her. Just as we were about to walk away I felt her shadow behind me.

"Edward?" she called, her voice sounding unsure, like there was so much more she wanted to say. I couldn't help smiling remembering our embrace. Turning, I let my gold gaze melt into hers, trying to let her just how much she meant to me.

"We'll beat them Winry and Al and I will be home before you know it! Have an apple pie waiting okay?" I clasped my back pocket and watched as her eyes light up. I added the pie part to let her know I intended to keep my promise to her. Winry finally smiled back at me, it seemed I had finally been able to make her happy for once. As we walked away from the house, I worked hard to memorise everything about that one smile. I knew I was going to need it to get through the days ahead, and it would be my strength. For if that one promise could make her smile like that, I couldn't wait to see her smile when I finally fulfilled it and returned home with Al whole. We all had been waiting to long for that day, and I was going to make sure it came true very soon.

Hope you enjoyed this and if you did Plz review!

Plz 'n'Thnx Luv Aussie Heroine


End file.
